The Art of Occupation
by LadyMalfoyy
Summary: What if Kilian had been unable to knock Hook out, and Emma was forced to continue to 'occupy' Hook? One shot at the moment, ideas for future chapters welcome! Please review! Xx DISCLAIMER: NOTHING (apart from the plot that doesn't appear in the series) BELONGS TO ME.


'My apologies,' breathed Hook. 'A lady as beautiful as you deserves my full, undivided attention.'

At this moment, Kilian lunged towards Hook, but with great dismay realised his foot was trapped in a pile of fishing nets at the bottom of the steps. Internally cursing, he stopped himself from falling over and bent down to try and free himself, as Hook moved Emma further away from him.

Emma gasped as Hook lifted her legs to place them around his waist; she seemed to be weightless as far as he was concerned, and the thought scared her. 'Just what is taking Kilian so long?' she thought, as she had no choice but to continue to vigorously kiss Hook. Panicking, she peered around him without disconnecting their lips, and was dismayed by the sight of Kilian trying to free himself from a coarse wire fishing net. His hook was no good for cutting through it, so it looked like he was well and truly stuck.

The same could be said for Emma, who gasped once more as Hook slammed her against the far wall of the cabin. Kilian had to suppress a growl at this point, why wasn't Hook being careful with Emma? He had to stop this before Hook's actions escalated- Emma's strength was no match for Hook's, and once Hook had decided he wanted sex with her, Kilian knew from past experiences that there would be no stopping him.

At that moment, Hook let out an audible groan as he ground against Emma, whose eyes widened when she felt something very solid pressing against the area between her legs. He continued to thrust against her, and as much as Emma bit her lip, she couldn't hold back the feeling of arousal that was overtaking her, and let out her first audible groan. She immediately flushed bright red, and glanced over at Kilian who had momentarily stopped struggling with the fishing rope and was gaping at her, open mouthed. Upon realising that she was looking at him, he in turn flushed, and began attacking the fishing net with renewed vigour.

A feeling of need overcame Emma. She had been repressing her feelings for Kilian for far too long, and this animalistic side of Hook was almost too much for her. She was so absorbed in the way he was kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobes that she almost didn't feel the suspicious presence of air around her breasts and stomach. Looking down, she realised that Hook had used his hook to rip her gown off, and was proceeding to remove it entirely, with Emma entirely powerless to stop him, with her legs still tightly around his waist and her hands now pinned above her head by Hook. If she stopped him, their whole cover would be blown, and she had a funny feeling that even if she tried to stop him, she wouldn't be able to. She realised that the only possible way forward would be to continue, and allow Hook to go even further. It was humiliating that Kilian (who by now was not even attempting to conceal his open mouthed gaze at her hardened nipples) was watching, but it could not be helped. After all, she suspected he would have seen her naked at some point in the future anyway, with the way their relationship had been moving of late.

It was for this reason that she did not complain as Hook ripped the last of her dress off her, and began to remove his own clothes. Soon they were both stark naked, and Hook's cock was poised dangerously close to her dripping entrance. 'At least I am mostly concealed from Kilian by Hook's body,' thought Emma, reminding herself to be grateful for small mercies. Unfortunately, it was as though a greater power was enjoying humiliating Emma more than she ever thought was possible, as at this moment, Hook moved, lying down on the table in the centre of the room and placing Emma on top of him.

'Go on, love,' he groaned throatily, positioning her head above his hard cock. Emma almost came undone at the gravelly undertone in his voice, and flushed even more furiously at the thought. She could see Kilian out of the corner of her eye, who was just as red as her. He had given up trying to free himself now, and was staring at Emma, clearly aroused, and unable to tear his gaze away. Besides, he told himself, Hook might see him if he wriggled too much, and knowing his former self he would have undoubtedly forced Kilian to walk the plank, seeing him as some dark demon, not to mention that fact that he had interrupted his love making session.

It was with a tortured glance in Kilian's direction (although in the back of her mind the fact that he was watching aroused her even more, although she would never admit this), that she lowered her head onto Hook's waiting member. Kilian almost gasped aloud; the sight of Emma sucking on his own cock was almost more than he could bear. Whilst he was sure that Emma's attentions were focused elsewhere to him, he allowed his only hand to stroke himself through his trousers, registering with some shock that he was as hard as the cock Emma's head was currently bobbing up and down on.

Hook's breathing became ragged, and he began to thrust erratically into Emma's mouth, almost making her gag. He groaned as again, her tongue tickled the sensitive spot on the underside of his penis. Much more and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from coming in her mouth, which was all very well, but this lass was something more, and he wanted to enjoy her properly.

It was therefore with some force that he shoved her head away from his dick, which sprang into the air, and slapped against his stomach. 'Come up here,' he growled, and Emma obliged, somewhat reluctantly. She could feel her last shred of dignity leaving her- she knew that if she had sex with Hook she would undoubtedly orgasm, as she could already feel a heavy throbbing between her legs, and this was something she had believed that she could at least avoid if Hook had come in her mouth. Hell, she was already stark naked and had sucked a dick in front of Kilian, what more could happen to her?

Speaking of Kilian, she glanced towards him, and nearly faltered as she slid up Hook's body. He was rubbing he outside of his pants desperately, his mouth open and his eyes on her naked form. She almost felt violated- how _dare_ he enjoy this? Then the pulsing between her legs reminding her that she was enjoying this rather a lot too.

Hook caught her mouth in a ferocious kiss, tasting himself on her tongue and, without holding back at all, thrust almost violently into her. This took her by surprise- no one had ever taken her with such force before. She whimpered loudly, which was too much for Kilian. There was no longer room for his member in his trousers, and that whimper shot straight to it, causing it to swell even more. Hardly registering what he was doing, he released it, wriggling his trousers down his thighs, and began to pump himself hard.

By this time, Emma and Hook were a hot mess, meeting each other's thrusts with loud groans and gasps. Emma could feel herself slipping, on the edge of what promised to be a shattering orgasm, and tried with all her might to hold it together, when a suspicious faint slapping sound from the corner caught her off guard. She glanced towards Kilian, and was shocked to see him unashamedly masturbating, with a desperate tempo. The moment he locked eyes with her she saw him bite his lip hard. 'Surely not,' she thought, but her suspicions were correct, and Kilian began to come hard over his hand, clearly suppressing a groan as he shuddered with the waves of his uncontrollable orgasm.

This sight was the final straw for her. She was forced to abandon all efforts to keep any remaining composure, positively screaming as the first wave of her orgasm crashed over her. It was with some horror that, as the smaller after ripples washed over her, she realised she had been crying out Kilian's name.

Underneath her, Hook groaned loudly and clawed at her back as he felt her clench around him. He managed to hold off his orgasm until she had finished, and then quickly flipped her onto her back. Her eyes widened as he withdrew from her and positioned his cock over her face. His eyes flashed as he pointed at his cock, and Emma dared not disobey what he was so clearly insinuating. She grasped his cock and, continuing to position it above her face, she pumped it once, twice... Hook began to colourfully curse, and sure enough, a moment later the white liquid splashed out, all over her closed mouth, with Hook moaning loudly.

Satisfied, Hook let out a sigh, thrusting one last time into her fist so that the tip of his cock brushed her mouth. He gave his balls a final gentle squeeze, and sleepily mumbled 'How did you know my real name?' Luckily, she was spared having to answer, as at that moment he collapsed on top of her, passed out from all the rum he had consumed.

Emma shakily stood up and wiped her face on her dress, which lay discarded on the floor. It was with some horror that she realised it was completely destroyed; Hook had ripped it completely down the middle. She therefore had no other choice but to wrap herself in Hook's discarded items, before making her way over to free Kilian in the corner.

'Thanks Swan,' he muttered as he rose to his feet, also shaky. They were both mortified at what had just happened, but Kilian was still thoroughly turned on by the side of her astride himself, although the way in which Hook had released himself had angered him. It did not, however, surprise him: in the past he had felt that it was a great way to mark his dominance over the woman, but Swan, _Emma,_ deserved better.

'Let's never speak of this again, okay?' mumbled Emma. Kilian agreed hurriedly, but could not promise to never _think _of it again, especially in the privacy of his own quarters back home…


End file.
